huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beli/Q
Beli What does happiness mean to you? I'm just happy to be alive at all. If you found someone's wallet on the ground, what would you do? Look inside to see who I can return it to. How do you feel about spirituality? I wouldn't say I'm 100% non-spiritual, but I don't lose my mind about it. What do you do to calm down when somebody makes you angry? I try to relax and remember that nobody is perfect. How do you feel about girls shaving... down there? Honestly, I prefer the natural look. What's your favorite thing about yourself? I like that I'm open minded and always learning What are your feelings about true love? I believe there is one special person out there for everyone. How do you feel about war and disease in other countries? It's a terrible shame and it breaks my heart. Are you happy with your body? What's not to be happy with? Do you believe there is some kind of deeper meaning to dreams? It seems possible. Maybe there's a message in every dream. Do you like to look at your partners face while making love? Yes, I look right into her eyes. What does happiness mean to you? Hey, that's a good point. Life itself is such a precious gift. Do you believe there is some form of life after death? Well, I don't know what it might be, but surely there must be something. '' '''If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?' Only that you would ask such an insecure question. What does your morning routine look like? I like to take a few moments to reflect on the day ahead of me. How do you feel about war and disease in other countries? It's a terrible shame and it's breaks my heart. What can you recall about my education? 2 year degree. Do you remember what size my...chest is? D cup. I know it's sort of hard to remember, but...do you know my last name? Lapran. Do you remember how tall I am? 5 feet 11 inches. How old am I right now? 23. Do you remember what I got my weight down to? 132 lbs. You do remember what my job is, yeah? A yoga instructor. What day was I born on? June 25th. What's the one thing I never forget to make time for every day? Meditation. What's my favorite color? It's based off of my favorite flower, remember? Lilac purple. How about my favorite season? Do you know it? Autumn. What was my answer when you asked about my favorite place to hang out? Dawnwood Park. The Player Forgive me, I haven't asked your last name yet? *giggles* I was wondering about that. My last name is Lapran. I've got to know, what cup size you rockin'? My cup size? Wow. Ummm....D. *giggles* That's so embarrassing. So I won't forget it, when is your birthday? My birthday is the twenty-fifth of June. Yes, sir/ma'am, So exactly how old are you? I'll be turning 24 soon. But at the moment, I'm 23. This is random but how tall are you? Just one inch shy of six-feet. I'm pretty tall for a girl, I know. What do you study in college? I started in law but I lost interest. I only came out with a 2 year degree. Where is your favorite place to hang out? You know, I really enjoying spending time at the park, I notice. What would you say your main hobby is? I know some people think it's weird, but I do meditation. It really helps clear my mind. How much do you weigh, if you don't mind my asking? Well, I'm a 132 pounds but I'm trying to diet. What do you do? Like, for work, I mean? I'm a yoga instructor at the fitness center. I've been practicing for years. Lame question, but what's your favorite color? Purple. It's the color of my favorite flower; the Lilac. Do you prefer one season over the others? I've always loved autumn. It's such a pretty season. Yes, I look right into her eyes. ' ''Really? Wow. That's beautiful. '''Honestly, I prefer the natural look. Oh, good. I mean, that's an interesting choice. Well, I don't know what it might be, but surely there must be something. Surely. I think we live on. Not in physical form, but we're around. Category:Q&A